Untuk Menghormatimu
by ambudaff
Summary: Hermione belajar sesuatu yang berharga dari orang yang sudah tiada


**UNTUK MENGHORMATIMU**

_**Disclaime**__r: Hermione Granger dan Severus Snape milik JK Rowling. __Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak ada roman di sini, hanya rasa seorang murid pada gurunya. __Lagian Snape-nya nggak muncul. Lebih banyak Madam Pince dan McGonagall..._

_Kado ulang tahun untuk __**Madam Lumos**__ yang sangaaat terlambat sekali :P_

* * *

Plop!

Beberapa sosok ber-Apparate di dekat jembatan. Langkah pasti menuju sebuah rumah. Lokasi Muggle memang, tapi ini kepunyaan penyihir. _Tadinya_ kepunyaan seorang penyihir.

Seorang di antara mereka berjalan duluan, seorang wanita, dan seolah tak percaya.

"Beliau tinggal di sini?" ia memandang tak percaya pada lingkungan sekitar, pada sungai yang kotor, pada bekas pabrik dekat sana.

Rekan-rekannya tak menjawab. Sama saja, mereka juga tidak mengetahui. Hanya bertindak berdasarkan petunjuk. Salah satu menjawab.

"Kalau menurut alamat dari Kementrian—yang kukira mendapatkannya dari catatan Hogwarts, memang di sini."

Mereka terdiam sampai tiba di depan pintunya, dan mencoba membukanya, "Alohomora!"

Si wanita menyentuh pintunya, dan ternyata terbuka. Mereka masuk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Debu mengepul.

"Kukira ... memang ini tempat tinggalnya," sahut si wanita itu, melihat sebuah meja kerja, sebuah amplop di atasnya dengan tujuan: Severus Snape, Spinner's End

Diambilnya amplop itu. Berperangko. Tanda ini surat dari seorang Muggle. Bukan! Bukan seorang! Ada kop suratnya, sebuah universitas ternama di Inggris. Dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, dibukanya, dikeluarkannya surat di dalamnya.

Surat pemberitahuan pemuatan sebuah artikel di jurnal _Ars Pharmatica_, jurnal berkala tiga bulan sekali dari fakultas Farmasi sebuah universitas.

"Miss Granger?" penyihir-penyihir yang tadi bersamanya adalah petugas dari Kementrian, menyapanya.

"Oh, ya .." sejenak ia melupakan tugasnya. Hogwarts menugaskannya untuk membantu petugas Kementrian. Surat wasiat Severus Snape menyatakan bahwa seluruh koleksi bukunya dihibahkan pada perpustakaan Hogwarts, kecuali satu buku untuk Harry. Dengan kehidupannya sebagai mata-mata, tentu saja akan banyak buku yang harus masuk ke dalam kategori Restricted. Hermione ada di sini untuk membantu Madam Pince—baru akan datang nanti siang—mengkategorikan buku-buku. Disaksikan oleh para petugas dari Kementrian tentu saja.

Hermione berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk petugas tadi. Ada sebuah kamar, penuh dengan buku. Di lemari-lemari dindingnya, di meja, di mana-mana. Lalu ada sebuah kamar yang tingkap penutupnya—mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai pintu—difungsikan juga untuk lemari buku.

Hermione menghela napas. Kalau saja ia bisa berteman dengan profesor ini, alangkah senangnya melihat koleksi buku seperti ini. Alangkah senangnya kalau bisa berdiskusi dengannya. Kalau saja tak pernah ada kecurigaan itu, alangkah senangnya bisa diajar olehnya ...

Ia menghela napas lagi. Dihampirinya sebuah lemari. Dibacanya sekilas judul-judulnya. "Restricted," gumamnya, dan buku-buku itu melayang kemudian menumpuk sendiri di sebuah sudut. Dihampirinya lemari berikutnya, seperti tadi lagi dibaca judulnya, "Kategori biasa." Buku-buku yang ini melayang ke sudut yang berbeda.

Hermione melangkah ke lemari yang lain. Di sini bukan buku, sepertinya jurnal karena lebih tipis, dan tak terbaca judulnya dengan posisi berdiri begitu. Ditariknya sebuah, dan memang benar ternyata, sebuah jurnal, _Potion Today_. Ada kertas—mungkin maksudnya pembatas buku—terselip di jurnal itu.

Hermione membuka tepat pada halaman yang ditunjuk. Sebuah artikel tentang penyimpanan Darah Unicorn agar manfaatnya tetap optimal. Penulisnya, Severus Snape.

Jadi, selain dia pintar, pandai membuat Ramuan, dan entah apa lagi kepakarannya, dia juga menulis?

Dikeluarkannya beberapa jurnal lagi dari deretan tersebut. Semuanya memakai pembatas seperti tadi. Dan saat dibuka, memang semua tulisan Profesor Snape. Tersusun rapi menurut tanggal terbitnya. Hermione membuka satu demi satu, dan tertegun melihat bahwa Profesor Snape merupakan kontributor tetap jurnal itu. Bisa dibilang begitu, karena nyaris setiap nomor berisi tulisannya.

Tapi … itu baru _Potion Today_. Masih ada lagi jurnal-jurnal lain. Hermione membuka satu demi satu jurnal di situ. Ada jurnal Herbologi. Bahkan ada satu jurnal Astronomi, Hermione membacanya dengan kagum. Bagaimana Profesor Snape melihat dengan jeli bahwa Astronomi bisa berperan dalam menumbuhkan tanaman-tanaman tertentu hingga bisa diambil khasiatnya.

Ada juga beberapa jurnal yang tidak berisi tulisannya. Tak ada pembatas bukunya. Tapi setelah dibolak-balik, ternyata berisi tulisan Profesor Dumbledore. Juga ada koleksinya yang berisi tulisan Profesor Flitwick, Profesor McGonagall, sampai Profesor Sinistra. Setengah tersenyum Hermione lega karena tidak menemukan tulisan Gilderoy Lockhart di sini, tapi ada rasa senang di hatinya melihat sebuah tulisan, ditulis oleh orang yang namanya tak dikenal, dan diberi catatan. Tulisan tangan Profesor Snape, Hermione hapal betul, yang menyatakan bahwa nama itu adalah nama samaran dari Remus Lupin.

Tapi itu belum cukup. Setelah lemari demi lemari dijelajahinya, ada lagi sebuah lemari penuh dengan jurnal. Hermione menarik sebuah, dan membaca judulnya.

Ini ... jurnal Muggle? Ada beberapa nama Universitas yang ia sangat kenal. Cepat-cepat dilihatnya lagi, ya, ada pembatas bukunya. Berarti ... ada tulisan Profesor Snape di situ? Dibukanya dengan tak sabar. Memang ada. Bahasannya juga ilmiah, tak kalah dengan tulisan-tulisan lainnya.

Hermione terduduk, membacanya lebih jauh. Lalu tercenung.

Ada sisi lain dari gurunya yang tidak ia kenal. Yang tidak ia tahu.

PLOP!

Madam Pince muncul. "Bagaimana, Miss Granger?"

"Sudah hampir semuanya selesai, Madam." Hermione berdiri, memperlihatkan tumpukan buku yang sudah rapi. "Sebaiknya Anda memeriksa lagi, mungkin saja saya tadi salah meng-kategorikannya."

"Hm. Hm." Madam Pince memperhatikan selewat tumpukan demi tumpukan. "Kurasa sudah benar. Kategori Restricted dan kategori biasa, sudah tepat. Sisanya?"

"Sisanya, masih banyak jurnal, Madam. Kebanyakan tulisan Profesor Snape. Kukira ... masuk kategori biasa saja, Madam."

"Oke."

"Belum selesai semua, Madam, masih ada satu lemari lagi, jurnal semua. Tapi ... jurnal Muggle," Hermione memandang Madam Pince.

"Severus menulis untuk jurnal Muggle?" Bahkan Madam Pince juga keheranan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Apakah ... apakah akan disimpan di Hogwarts juga?"

Madam Pince mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau saja yang menyortirnya."

"Sudah rapi, Madam, sudah menurut judul dan tanggal."

"Oke, aku siapkan tempat dulu di Hogwarts, setelah siap, aku beritahu agar bisa dipindahkan segera."

"Baik, Madam."

Madam Pince lenyap sehalus seperti datangnya.

Hermione meneruskan menyortir, membacanya. Walau sudah berurut nomer terbitnya, tetap ada rasa ingin tahu membaca isinya. Bagaimana seorang penyihir—walau guru—bisa menulis untuk jurnal akademis Muggle? Hermione tak habis kagum.

Terus ia menelusuri sampai sebuah deretan.

Ini ... bukan jurnal akademi.

Hermione menarik sebuah. Isinya fiksi. Ada puisi, ada fiksi berupa cerita pendek, ada cerita bersambung, dan ada juga essay berikut analisis sastra. Penasaran Hermione melihat, ada pembatas buku juga di situ. Berarti ... Profesor Snape menulis fiksi?

Cepat ia membuka halaman yang ditunjuk oleh pembatas.

Nama yang tertera bukan Severus Snape.

Ada rasa kecewa. Entah kenapa, tapi keinginannya adalah melihat nama gurunya di situ. Supaya lengkap, beliau menjadi penulis segala bisa, harapnya. Lemas, ditutupnya kembali periodikal ini.

Tapi ... kalau begitu, untuk apa ada pembatas buku? Tadi juga ada jurnal yang memuat tulisan Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Flitwick, dan sebagainya, semua tak diberi pembatas buku.

Dibukanya lagi periodikal ini. Dibaca dengan rasa ingin tahu nama penulisnya. Perseus Evans.

Evans?

Ini bukan ... nama ibunya Harry?

Penasaran, dibacanya fiksi itu. Plot rapi, deskripsi tertata. Persis saja seperti gaya menulis Profesor Snape. Jangan-jangan … Hermione mencoba mengurai namanya. Siapa tahu, itu nama samaran? Anagram? Ditulisnya di atas secarik kertas, dan diotak-atik. Sekejap saja sudah tertebak. Jumlah huruf pas, huruf S ada tiga, ada huruf v, ada huruf ... yak, ada semuanya. Hermione tersenyum sedih.

Bahkan dalam menulis nama samaran pun, tak bisa jauh dari nama Evans.

Dibukanya periodikal yang lain, yang lain lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hermione merasa seperti tersayat-sayat. Fiksi buatan Profes ... maksudnya Perseus Evans ini bagus, unik, kadang malah hal yang biasa dipandang dari sudut yang lain sehingga jadi tak biasa. Tapi ... semua satu nada.

Angst.

Hanya satu yang benar-benar dia ingin lakukan saat ini.

Hermione menutup periodikal itu, dan berdiri. "Mr William, ini sudah selesai saya kategorikan semuanya. Kalau sudah ada tanda dari Madam Pince, silakan pindahkan ke Hogwarts. Saya ada urusan sebentar."

"Baik, Miss Granger," kata petugas yang dipanggil Mr William itu.

*****

"Kau pikir akan banyak peminatnya?" Profesor McGonagall duduk di kursi di belakang meja Kepala Sekolah yang sekarang bertaplak kotak-kotak.

Hermione tersenyum, "Sepertinya sih … tidak akan banyak. Tapi, kita harus memulai walau sedikit, kan?"

Profesor McGonagall balas tersenyum, "Untuk jadi akademisi ... selain banyak membaca, kita juga harus banyak menulis. Membagi pengetahuan pada yang lain. Kukira … Klub Menulis bisa dibuka. Fiksi atau Non-Fiksi?"

"Dua-duanya," sahut Hermione mantap. "Seseorang tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan rasio. Ia juga harus punya emosi."

Profesor McGonagall melihat Hermione dengan kagum, "Dan … dari siapa kau berguru sampai kau bisa mengatakan demikian?"

"Anda tidak akan percaya," sahut Hermione, "... dari Profesor Snape."

**FIN**

_AN:_

_Euh, kenapa jadi begini? __Hihi … dipaksakan selesai sih, biar bisa jadi persembahan terakhir sebelum hiatus. Dipersembahkan pada __**Madam Lumos**__, sebetulnya ada FF lain yang mau dijadikan birthday fic, tapi nggak selesai-selesai, jadi ini aja, udah telat banget lagi :P Juga dipersembahkan pada __**Illyria Pffyffin**__, dan semua __**NaNoers**__ tahun ini, sayang sekali Ambu nggak bisa terus ikutan. Tahun depan harus! Semangat!_

_PS: Judulna teu pararuguh nya? Abis pusing mikirin judul, penyakit lama :)_


End file.
